powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mythic Physiology
The power to use the abilities of mythical beings. Variation of Shapeshifting. Also Called *Mythic/Mythical Being Physiology *Mythical/Mythological Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities The user with this ability either is or can transform into any being mentioned in any mythological tale with all the abilities, powers and traits included. For example, one can transform into a phoenix and gain its aspects. However, the limitations of the use of this power are only gaining the weaknesses of the creature one turns into, but also the amount of knowledge of the myths the wielder has. Applications *Gain the form of beings from myths. *Posses any special abilities of mystic beings. Variations * Apsara Physiology * Arachne Physiology * Archon Physiology * Banshee Physiology * Basajaun Physiology * Celedon Physiology * Cupid Physiology * Curupira Physiology * Cyclops Physiology * Dwarf Physiology * Elf Physiology * Emere Physiology * Encantado Physiology * Erinyes Physiology * Gargoyle Physiology * Garuda Physiology * German Physiology * Ghoul Physiology * Giant Physiology ** Ogre Physiology * Glaistig Physiology * Gnome Physiology * Goblin Physiology ** Hobgoblin Physiology ** Redcap Physiology * Gorgon Physiology * Grim Reaper Physiology ** Shinigami Physiology * Hag Physiology * Harpy Physiology * Hekatonkheire Physiology * Jackalope Physiology * Kapre Physiology * Kobold Physiology * Kresnik Physiology * Little People Physiology * Manananggal Physiology * Merfolk Physiology * Minotaur Physiology * Muse Physiology * Naga Physiology * Oneiric Physiology * Saci Physiology * Sandman Physiology * Sasquatch Physiology ** Yeti Physiology * Satyr Physiology * Siren Physiology * Skinwalker Physiology * Spirit Physiology ** Ghost Physiology ** Poltergeist Physiology ** Wraith Physiology * Talking Tree Physiology * Taur Physiology ** Centaur Physiology * Tikbalang Physiology * Triton Physiology * Troll Physiology * Valkyrie Physiology * Wendigo Physiology Umbrella Variations * Angel Physiology ** Nephilim Physiology * Cryptid Physiology * Demon Physiology ** Cambion Physiology * Fairy Physiology * Genie Physiology * Mythic Lord Physiology * Mythical Bestiary * Transcendent Physiology * Undead Physiology * Werebeast Physiology * Yokai Physiology Associations * Angelic Arm * Ascended Physiology * Demonic Arm * Devil Hand * Ethereal Physiology * Fallen Physiology * God Hand * Homo Magi Physiology * Mythic Heroes Physiology * Shapeshifting * Superpowered Physiology Limitations * May require knowledge of the creature into which one transforms. * User gains the limitations and weaknesses of the assumed form. Known Users See Also: Book of Creatures, Our Monsters Are Different, Lists of legendary creatures and List of legendary creatures by type. Gallery Werewolf2.jpg|Werewolves are the most famous and common of mythical folktales. Boogeyman2-4.jpg|The Boogeyman is a mythical creature in many cultures used by adults to frighten children into compliant behavior. GrimReaper.jpg|The Grim Reaper is most notable for causing the victim's death. Airavata_H.png|Airavata (Valkyrie Crusade) Scylla H.png|Scylla (Valkyrie Crusade) Mythic_Knight_H.png|Mythic Knight (Valkyrie Crusade) Guardian ÄRM Gorgon.jpg|Guardian ÄRM, Gorgon (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of a giant head that petrifies all that look at her. Remrace.PNG|Guardian ÄRM, II (Zwei) - Remrace (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of a dark minotaur. Phantom summons Allu Mage.GIF|Allu Majuu (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a demon that takes the form of a flaming orb chained to a halberd. Ghost ÄRM Dalia.jpg|Because of the curse of her Ghost ÄRM, Dalia, Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) can turn into a harpy. Guardian ÄRM, Tiamat.gif|Guardian ÄRM, Tiamat (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of the demonized mother goddess of legend. Last Ghost ÄRM.GIF|Kapellmeister (Marchen Awakens Romance) turned into a demon after he betrayed and absorbed his Ghost Chess soldiers. Guardian ÄRM, Cerberus.gif|Guardian ÄRM, Cerberus (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of a ferocious canine with two snake heads. Sengoku (One Piece) daibotsu loom.gif|By eating the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu, Sengoku (One Piece) gained the ability to turn into a gigantic Buddha statue. Marco (One Piece) dive.gif|After eating the Tori Tori no Mi Model: Phoenix, Marco (One Piece) became a Phoenix Human, taking on a hybrid or a full phoenix forms at will. Magicalcommunity.jpg|Mythological creatures (American Dragon: Jake Long) Rahab.jpg|Rahab (The Ocean Hunter) Angel X-Men Unlimited Vol 2 8 Textless.jpg|Thanks to his X-Gene mutantion, Warren Worthington III (Marvel Comics) is a modern day angel. File:Krampus-movie-image.jpg|Krampus (Krampus the Yule Lord) Tartarus creatures turn back to normal S8E26.png|Mythological creatures (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Reptilian Mimicry Category:Almighty Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries